Dream Boy
by doniLALALALALALALovesssssYOU
Summary: Luka Megurine, one of the school nerds, DIDN'T really care about what people think of her. She specially DIDN'T care about romance and stuff like that. What important WAS Luka and her 4 best friends stick together. What happened when this "Oh so handsome" transferee named Kaito Shion came in?
1. First Encounter

_"I don't know if you still remember me. I don't know if you're still waiting. I don't know if you still remember the thing that I promised you but there is one thing that I'm sure of. All of my achievements in life are because of you because you are my inspiration, my love."_

_**FLASH BACK**_

One of the school nerds named Luka Megurine was getting herself ready for school. She looked really nerdy so she felt utterly hopeless about her chances of getting a boyfriend any time soon but she didn't care. At least she had 4 good friends Meiko, Gakupo and the Kagamine twins. As she stepped out of her house, a curve on her lips can be seen to her face. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Luka-saaaan!" a blonde little girl shouted.

"Wait for me Rin-chan." Her brother said.

"Rin! Len! Ready for school?" Luka asked.

"Yep!" both answered.

"Anyway, where are Meiko-san and Gakupo-kun?"

"Gakupo-kun went to school earlier than us since he has to go to a meeting with the professor. Meiko-san? You know her. She's always late yet she always gets the highest grades."

"Len-kun is right. We should get going now if we don't want to be late too." Rin chuckled as she grabbed Luka and Len's hands.

The three ran to school and went straight to their classroom. Gakupo was already there and said hi to them. All of their classmates were talking about 2 new transferees. All of them were looking forward to meeting them since the news said that they're both good looking. Even Rin and Len were interested but Luka didn't care. Suddenly, their teacher Kiyoteru Hiyama entered the classroom with two unfamiliar students.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Hiyama-sensei."

"Today, you will be having 2 new classmates. And for the 2 of you, please introduce yourselves."

The teal-haired girl started speaking. "My name is Miku Hatsune. I came from Jotto Academy. I am 16 years old and I love making new friends. I-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Meiko interrupted.

"Meiko-san, it is really rude to just yell out loud like that especially when we have 2 new students." Kiyoteru said.

"Sorry about that sensei."

"You may continue now Miku."

"It's ok sensei. I think it's enough." She smiled sweetly and sat beside Rin.

Afterwards, the blue-haired guy started to speak. "My name is Kaito Shion. I came from Jotto Academy too. I'm 17 and I hope that you'll be nice to me because I'm kinda shy."

He caught Luka's attention. When she saw him, she felt really happy. He looked really gorgeous and amazing. He had a charm that captivates and even if he looked so simple, his physique was just so alluring. Luka's mouth dropped and she couldn't get her eyes off Kaito. Her heart was filled with joy but it kinda ruined the mood when Kiyoteru told Kaito to sit beside a girl who always insults Luka, Neru. Their teacher started teaching so Luka paid attention to the lessons. After few hours, the bell rang. Everybody went to the school cafeteria. Kaito and Miku were in the table of the popular students. As Luka and her friends enter, Kaito's eyes landed on her.

"Who is she?" he asked as he pointed at the pinkette.

"She's known as the nerdy freak here in the school. I think that she can still look cute if she just removes her freakishly huge eyeglasses and strange braces." Piko answered.

"Oh please. I think she looks disgusting. No one will like her."

"Neru, you're so mean. Me too. I think that she can look really cute if she tries to." Gumi said.

"I agree. She looks really cute even if she looks that way." Miku said with a big smile on her face.

"We have our own opinions. I know that Kaito-kun thinks that she's ugly too. Am I right Kaito-kun?" Neru proudly stated as she turned to look at Kaito.

"R..right." Kaito answered without even paying attention then he left the table.

While walking, Luka accidentally slipped. "Ahhhh!" she shouted. She was waiting for her body to hit the hard floor but instead of getting hurt, she felt like someone caught her. She was scared but then, she opened her eyes. She was really surprised. The guy who caught her had dazzling eyes and looked very handsome. Her face was very close to his. His blue hair was tickling her forehead. She couldn't speak then he asked her

"Are you ok?"

"K..Kaito-kun. I..I'm fine. Tha..thank you."

"You should be careful next time." He said as he lets go of her.

"Luka-san! Are you ok?" Gakupo quickly approached her.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Kaito-kun, thank you very much for catching Luka-san but we really have to go now."

"It's my pleasure."

"Anyway, we really have to go now." Gakupo said as he pulls Luka away from Kaito and headed back to their classroom.

Everyone was whispering to each other. They were all talking about how clumsy Luka was. Some people were laughing. But then, Kaito gave all of them a look that could kill so they shut their mouths up and continued eating.

"Did you guys see that?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah… Kaito-kun." Miku said

"Does he…. like her?"

"That's nonsense Piko-kun! Kaito-kun would never like that girl." Neru muttered.

Kaito went back to his seat. Everyone else pretended like they didn't see anything. It was time for them to go back to their respective classrooms. Few more hours and it was time for them to go home. Luka and her friends except for Gakupo who already went home had a little conversation.

Rin giggled "Gakupo-kun seemed to be jealous when the new student caught you Luka-san."

"Why wouldn't he be jealous? His face was very close to hers." Meiko said then she laughed with Rin.

"Why WOULD he get jealous?" Luka said with a slight blush on her face.

"He obviously likes you, you know." Rin answered.

"Agreed." Meiko said.

"Oh shut up guys. Let's just go home."

"Len-kun is right. Come on guys."

"Ok Luka-san." Rin said grinning.

As they walk home together, Luka whispered to herself smiling "Kaito Shion."


	2. Few Changes

Minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks, weeks became months. Luka's feelings for Kaito had gone fonder. She started taking stolen pictures of him, develop them and post them to the wall of her bedroom. She bought a K pendant. She also started to buy blue stuffs. Everytime they're having their recess, she leaves some love letters in Kaito's locker.

One day, Kiyoteru decided to change their sitting arrangement. Neru was so disappointed. She was obviously crushing on Kaito. Rin and Meiko sat beside each other. Gakupo stayed at the same seat at the back of the class because of his height. Len was really annoyed because Kiyoteru told him to sit beside Neru. Luka, at the other hand felt really happy because she finally got to sit beside the guy that she loves, Kaito. After changing their sitting arrangement, Kiyoteru started teaching. Kaito seemed to be having a hard time with his Math lessons. As usual, Luka was the first to finish their quiz. She looked at Kaito's paper. Kaito noticed that she was looking so he covered his empty answer sheet.

"Aww. It's not like I'm going to copy your answers or something. I'm done. See?" she whispered as she showed him her paper.

"Ah.. Cover your paper." He whispered back.

"Oh sorry about that."

"I'll be honest with you. I find Math as a really hard subject. It has been my weakness since 1st grade."

"Well, it's really simple." She said as she took a scratch paper from her bag. She started to show Kaito some good examples and he got to answer all of the questions correctly. Luka, Kaito and Meiko were the only students who got the perfect score. After class, Kaito hanged out with Gumi and Miku.

"Wow. You got a perfect score on Math subject? That's absurd." Miku teased.

"Please don't tell me that you copied your answers from Luka-chan."

"Gumi, I didn't. Well, I didn't copy my answers from her but she showed me some good examples and she taught me the lessons step by step."

"That's so nice of her."

"Miku-san is right. I wonder why people keep on making fun of her and her friends."

"Well, I have to go back to school. I forgot to submit my test paper to Kasane-sensei."

"Okay Kaito-kun. See you around." Gumi cheerfully stated.

"See you!" Miku said.

Kaito left them and headed back to school and submitted his test paper. He was about to go home but he decided to go to the rooftop to have some fresh air. He went there and he saw a girl with pink hair. He approached her. "Thank you for helping me earlier, Luka." He murmured. Luka was really shocked. She almost jumped off the building.

"GAH!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said in a teasing way then he chuckled.

"Kaito-kun… Uh, Uhm, you're welcome."

She was obviously nervous. Suddenly, Kaito took off her glasses.

"There. You look better that way. And I think that your smile will be more beautiful when you remove those braces."

Luka blushed. "M..My smile? Beautiful?"

"Yeah. It'd be better if you remove those braces. Oops. I said it twice. Anyway, I'll be going to now. See you later Luka-sama."

He left and Luka's face was all red. Meiko suddenly appeared then Luka tackled her "Kaito-kun called me Luka-sama! He said that my smile is beautiful! Meiko-saaaan!" Luka was squishing her so Meiko couldn't speak. When she let go of her, Luka was still screaming and jumping with joy. Meiko was glad to see her friend happy. Afterwards, Luka stopped.

Meiko giggled. "So are all of those screaming and jumping enough?"

"I guess. Uhm, can you hold my hand while we go down the stairs?"

"Why?"

"Well, Kaito-kun took away my glasses. I'll be wearing contact lenses from now on. And I guess I'll have my braces removed too."

"Oh Luka. I'm really happy for you but I just hope that you'll maintain your high grades."

"Don't worry. I will."

"That's good. Let's go then." Meiko smiled as she reached out for Luka's hand then they walked home together.


	3. New Friends, New Life

It was Monday morning. Rin and Len were walking together then they heard a voice calling their names. "Rin-chan! Len-kun! Wait up!"

"hey Gakupo-kun!" the twins greeted.

"Hi guys! Where's Luka-san?"

"She sent Rin a text message saying that she'll be late today."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has something to take care of."

Rin smiled. "Yep. Luka-san has been really busy these past days."

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Gakupo-kun!" Meiko yelled.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Meiko-san? It's a miracle! You're so early today."

"Oh come on guys! Let's walk to school together. This will be my first time walking with you guys to school."

Gakupo chuckled. "Yeah. This maybe the first and last time."

"whatever Gaku freak. Let's just go." Meiko said as she grabbed the twin's hands and walked.

Gakupo sighed and followed them. When they reached school, they reviewed some lessons. Suddenly, Gakupo's eyes landed on Kaito. "Look at that blue-haired dumbass. I'm pretty sure that he only copied his answers from Luka last Friday." He whispered to himself. He didn't seem to like Kaito. To top it off, he hated him. He was so pissed off so he looked away. Afterwards, Kiyoteru entered the classroom. Luka's friends got worried since she was still not there. Kiyoteru started teaching then suddenly, they heard Luka's voice. "Good morning sensei. Good morning minna-san. I'm so sorry I'm late. Please excuse me."

Kiyoteru's eyes widened "L..Luka-san? Is that really you? You look really beautiful and amazing. Oh uh I..I mean please come in and take your seat!"

"Sheesh. Even Hiyama-sensei has his pervert side too. What a pedo." Gumi whispered to Piko.

"Gumi… Sensei is human too. And he isn't blind. I mean… She looks so cute." Piko whispered back.

Gumi giggled. "I know Piko-kun, I know."

Everyone's mouth was wide opened. You can see in Neru's face that even she was surprised yet she seemed to be angry too. Kaito can't take his eyes off his seatmate. Some people were whispering to each other.

"Is she really Luka? She looks so beautiful. She finally got rid of those eyeglasses and braces. I love what she has done to her hair too." Lily told Haku.

"I know right? She's like a total weirdo that transformed into an angel. I love those cute earrings that she's wearing." She replied.

"Snap out of it children! Let's get back to the lessons!" Kiyoteru said.

Luka felt like hiding her face because she wasn't used to be the topic of the class. During their class hours, Kiyoteru didn't care even if he knew that all of his students weren't paying attention to the lessons. He just kept on teaching. Suddenly, the bell rang. Rin hurriedly tackled Luka. "Luka-san. You look beautiful today. Everyone has been talking about you."

"Yeah. Neru looked so envy. I really don't like sitting beside her." Len said.

Meiko chuckled "Yeah Luka-san. You look really really pretty today."

Gakupo blushed "You know, you've always been pretty for me Luka-san. You look prettier now but I honestly think that you were pretty before too."

"Awww. Gakupo-kun is so sweet." Rin teased.

"Thank you guys. Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria." Luka said.

"You can go on without me guys. I'm not hungry. I'll review some lessons for our English quiz later."

"Us too. Me and Len will review with Meiko-san."

"I guess I'll be reviewing too."

"Well then I'll go alone."

"Is it ok with you to eat alone?" Gakupo asked.

"It's ok. I'll be back after eating. See you!" Luka said then went to Kaito's locker. She was about to drop a love letter inside when suddenly, Kaito appeared so she crumpled it. "Ah. Luka-san. You… You look beautiful." He said with a slight blush on his face.

"T..Thank you." She replied.

"My pleasure. Mind if you… sit with us in the cafeteria?"

Luka smiled "Sure."

Kaito held Luka's hand and bought food together. He escorted Luka to her seat too. Luka was blushing really hard that time. Luka had a conversation with Kaito and his friends. While they were eating and chatting, Miku and Neru came and sat with them. "Sorry about those times that I insulted you, Luka-san."

"It's ok. I forgive you."

"You're too kind. And as a reward, I would like to give this soda to you."

"Thank you very much Neru-san." Luka had a big smile on her face. She was about to open it but then Miku stopped her.

"Wait! Don't drink that!" Miku took the soda from Luka and handed it to Neru "If you really want to make it up to Luka-san, open it for her."

"I..I"

"I said open it for her."

Neru was so annoyed and embarrassed so she left and sat with her other friends.

"Neru! Wait!"

"Gumi. Don't even try to stop her."

"What was that all about anyway?"

"Piko, if I didn't stop her, the soda could've burst into Luka-san's face. Neru shook it."

"That's so mean of her!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Yeah. From now on, she won't be hanging with us anymore. Luka-san is much nicer anyway." Piko said.

"You mean…"

"Yes Luka-san. You're one of us now."

"Miku-san… I"

"Kaito-kun! Aren't you going to say something?" Gumi asked.

"Oh. Uhm, yeah… We're friends now."

All of them were happy. After recess, Luka told her old friends what happened. She hanged out with her new friends after class. From that day on, she became more popular in the campus. She spent less of her time with her old friends but still cared for them. She became popular yet she still maintained her high grades. One night, she was about to sleep then she whispered to herself

"Best school year ever."


	4. Unwanted Confession

Luka's life was almost perfect. The only problem is when she became popular, it became harder for her to get along with Kaito. She was always with him and his friends but he was usually quiet. And sometimes, he seemed like staying away from them, or worse, from her. She was wondering why. Was he mad at her? She didn't know but she tried her best to be noticed by him.

One afternoon, Luka opened her locker. She saw a box of expensive candies and a rose. There was a note that says _To: Luka From: Your biggest admirer + #1 fan .. I hope you like it. _It was written by a blue pen and she kinda recognized the handwriting. Was that true? Was the box of candies really from Kaito? She was really happy but then she saw Gakupo with the same boxes of candies. Luka put the candies back to her locker and sighed. As she walked to the hallway, she heard some rackets. It was Dell and Kaito talking to each other.

"Well yeah. I like girls who know how to swim." Kaito said.

"Oh me, I like girls who can draw."

After her hearing what Kaito said, she went to see the school bulletin board. There was a swimming competition. Luka signed up for it. Neru signed up too. She always wins swimming competitions. When Luka heard about this, she felt like quitting because she doesn't really know how to swim. She didn't want to do it anymore but she doesn't want to give up on Kaito too. She still had 3 weeks so she took swimming lessons. She was a really fast learner. She trained and trained. It was the day before the competition. But she still knew that she still couldn't defeat Neru. It was noon time and all of the students already went home. Luka was sitting alone in their classroom then Gakupo came along. "Tomorrow's the big day. You must get some rest Luka-chan. Come on. Let's walk home together."

"Gakupo-kun, I always get high grades but I've never entered a competition before."

"Uhm, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean most of my competitors are better than me. You always win essay writing contests. I know that swimming contests and essay writing contests are different but how do you always win?"

"You know, it's really simple. I always believe in myself that I can do it for the person that I love."

"The person that you love?"

"Yes. I always let her be my inspiration. I always dedicate every single contest to her. That's how I always win."

"Wow. I never thought of doing it that way."

"And the person that I love is…"

"I can win this! Thank you so much Gakupo-kun!" Luka yelled and hugged Gakupo.

"Y..you're welcome."

"Come one! Let's go home!" she said in a hyper way, grabbed Gakupo's hand and headed home.

That night, she asked herself "Will I really win? Many of them are professional swimmers. Especially Neru." Then, she faced the wall where Kaito's pictures are posted. "No. I will win. I'll do it for Kaito-kun. The person that I love." She was really inspired. She was still smiling until she fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up very early. Rin, Len, Meiko and Gakupo went to school early too because they wanted Luka to know that they will always be the first ones to support her. Everyone was already at the competition area. The freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. The competitors were getting ready. One by one, they come out from their dressing rooms. When Luka came out, the boys had gone wild.

"OMG! What a beautiful body!" Ted screamed.

Teto snorted "Onii-san! You shouldn't be saying that! My classmates might hear you. You don't wanna be called a pedobear, do you?"

Kiyoteru was cheering "That's my girl! My sexy girl!"

Gumo hit him in the head lightly "You pervert. You might scare your students, you know? Don't ruin your reputation in this school by doing that."

"LUKA-TAN! I love you!" Yuma screamed out loud.

"Well guess what? She doesn't love you back. Stop fooling around and keep quiet. This is why I hate annoying classmates such as you." Nami said.

The competition started. All of the swimmers were just so awesome. Luka got scared a bit but she really wanted to win the competition. She dived into the water and swam. She was doing great. But when she was about to go back, she had cramps. She heard some people saying that she didn't have anymore chances to win. But then she saw Kaito. She kept on swimming. She was supernaturally fast. The crowd couldn't believe it. She won the competition and received a trophy and a gold medal. She went to her dressing room and changed clothes. She went to the hallway with her trophy and gold medal then she saw Kaito there. She was about to approach him but then Gakupo tapped her back.

"Luka-san. Can I go talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Please come with me." He reached out for Luka's hand and went to the rooftop.

"Yes Gakupo-kun?"

"First of all, I want to congratulate you."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. I've always wanted to tell you this Luka-san."

"What is it?"

"Ever since 1st grade, ever since I met you, I've always felt this strange feeling for you. Everytime I'm with you, my world seems to stop. Luka-san,.. I…I"

"You what?"

"I love you."


	5. Shattered Friendship

**RECAP**

"First of all, I want to congratulate you."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. I've always wanted to tell you this Luka-san."

"What is it?"

"Ever since 1st grade, ever since I met you, I've always felt this strange feeling for you. Everytime I'm with you, my world seems to stop. Luka-san,.. I…I"

"You what?"

"I love you."

**END OF RECAP**

"Ga…Gakupo-kun"

"Luka-san… Please tell me that you love me back."

"I love you back but…"

"But?"

"I love you too only as a friend. My very best friend"

"Luka-san"

"I'm so sorry. I really am but I already have the person that I love. And that's…"

"Who? Blue boy heart rob freak?"

"Gakupo-kun! Please don't call him that"

"blue-haired freak!"

"Gakupo-kun! I said stop!" she furiously screamed.

"Luka-san. I've been trying my best for you to love me back. Ever since 1st grade I've been trying to…"

"Well it's not my fault that I've fallen for him right? I love you? Yes. But as my best friend. I'm sorry if I don't feel the same thing towards you I…"

"Why? Because I'm a geek? Because I'm not hot like him? Because he has better eye-sight? Because he's more popular? Because he's always being praised while I'm always being insulted?"

"I don't mean it that way. Gakupo-kun, please understand me."

"I don't understand you at all."

"I'm going home. You're scaring me." She said then she walked away.

When she got home, she did nothing but cry. Gakupo was really dear to her and she could do anything just to make him happy. It's not like she wanted to hurt him but she only sees him as an older brother. The next day, Luka talked to her old friends. All of them seemed to understand both sides.

Rin hugged Gakupo. "Gakupo-kun, we know what you feel. But please understand Luka-san too."

"Yeah. It's not like the end of the world or something." Meiko said in a joking way.

"Why are you so upset anyway? It's not like you. You are the most understanding person that I know."

"Len-kun, who wouldn't be upset when you know that the person that you love the most is in love with the person that you hate the most?"

"What did Kaito-kun do to you anyway?" Luka asked with annoyance.

"I naturally hate him."

"I don't see any reasons for you to hate him. He didn't do anything wrong. And stop calling him blue-haired freak."

"It is true. He is a blue-haired freak who sucks at a very simple subject like Math."

Luka screamed at Gakupo with fury "At least blue is a manly color. Unlike purple, so gayish and he doesn't wear a ponytail too. Everything about you is so wrong. Who would love you?"

Deep silence occurred.

"Gakupo-kun… I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

You can see in Meiko and Rin's faces that they were really mad at Luka.

"We're out of here." Rin said

Gakupo's face was so red. It seemed like he wanted to cry. "Fine then if that's how you see me."

"And at least Gakupo-kun is very down to earth. Unlike that girl over there. Ms. Perfect. Eyy guys! Wait for me" Meiko said then she followed Rin and Gakupo.

Len approached Luka. "Luka-san, I really want to understand you. You are one of my best friends and I love you so dearly. But I guess that losing you, one of my best friends is better than losing the three of them. Goodbye Luka-san." Then he left Luka behind.

Luka felt really bad. Pain, anger, sadness and sorrow were the feelings that daggered into her. That night, she felt like committing suicide. "No matter what I do, Kaito-kun won't seem to like me. I lost all of my best friends. I have no more reasons to live." She was about to stab herself by a knife but then she heard a voice from her door. "MAIL DELIVERY!" She put the knife down and went to her front door. She picked up the letter from the floor. She opened it and read.

_**"Dear Luka,**_

I miss you so much. I really want to see you. You don't know how much I want to be with you. I've heard that you have really high grades. I've also heard that you look much prettier than the last time that I saw you. I'm really looking forward to meeting you again. At the end of the school year, you'll be living with me here in Paris. After many years of waiting, we can finally see each other. I love you little sis.

Love,  
Luki__

After reading the letter, she regained hope. She felt really happy. Her heart that was filled with gall had become a heart filled with joy. Seven words played in her mind before falling asleep.

"Luki Nii-san, I will come for you."


	6. Valentine's Day

Luka became a loner. When her friends ask her to hang out, she'd say that she had some stuff to do. Many people got worried. She was still upset because she lost her best friends and she was gradually losing hope on getting Kaito's attention. She spent her Christmas and her New Year alone too. She still sat with people in the cafeteria for them not to notice that she didn't care about her reputation anymore.

One morning, Luka bought many stuff in the store because it was Valentine's Day. Most of them are just typical gifts like cute picture frames and key chains but she bought five special gifts for Len, Rin, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito. She bought sweaters for Len and Rin, a skirt for Meiko, a pair of signature leather shoes for Gakupo and a silver watch for Kaito. She went to school and gave away her gifts to her friends. Too bad Piko was absent. She saw Miku. Since she was too shy to give her gift to Kaito face-to-face, she handed Miku her gift for Kaito and told her to give it to him. They exchanged gifts too. Luka received so many gifts since many people liked her. Suddenly, Len approached her.

"Uhm Luka-san, please don't tell Gakupo-kun that I told you that this gift is from him. The others gave you gifts too. Please don't tell them that I told you who these gifts are really from."

"Thank you Len-kun. I would like to thank them too."

"You're welcome Luka-san." He handed the gifts to Luka.

She gave Len her gifts for her best friends. "These are my gifts for you guys."

"Thank you Luka-san."

"No problem."

"Oh and… Here's my gift for you too."

"Aww. What a cute teddy bear. Thank you Len-kun."

"Again, you're welcome Luka-san."

Luka hugged Len tightly and he blushed then they saw Kaito walking towards Luka. He was holding some imported chocolates and a bouquet of tulips. "Luka-san look! Kaito-kun is walking towards you. Giving a girl a bouquet of roses on valentine's day is sweet but tulips? Goodness! They're expensive."

"L..Len-kun… I"

When Kaito was just 2 meters away from her, Len pushed her. Luka and Kaito were looking at each other. Kaito smiled at her and Luka smiled back. She felt really happy. Luka was blushing really hard so she bowed down a bit to hide the red paint on her face from Kaito. Kaito handed her the tulips and the chocolates.

"Thank you Kaito-kun!" she said nervously and bowed.

"From Piko-kun." He told her back and left without any other words.

Luka felt sad. "And I thought that these gifts were from him."

"Aww. I'm sorry Luka-san. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you around."

"See you Len-kun."

Luka went to the rooftop. She saw Miku there. She had a little conversation with Miku. She tried to be indirect but Miku noticed that she wanted Kaito to be the topic.

"Luka-san, what do you think about Kaito-kun?"

"Kaito-kun? Sometimes, I can't understand him. I want to be friends with him but it seems like he doesn't want to be friends with me. Most of the times, he makes me feel… rejected."

"Oh no no. Don't feel that way Luka-san. He is just really shy. He gets a hard time getting along with people."

"You really know a lot of stuff about Kaito-kun, huh?"

"Well yes. I really know him well. I can do anything just for him. He never fails to make me happy. I love him a lot. I love him a lot because he's my b-"

"MIKU-SAN!" Teto shouted and tackled Miku.

"Teto-san?"

"You have to taste the leek bread that I've been telling you about."

"That can wait Tet…"

"Come on!" she screamed, pulled Miku away and ran.

"Is Kaito-kun and Miku-san really toge… hey. She was interrupted. Who knows? Maybe she means best friend." She thought

She went home early. Miku's words were still bugging her. What if she's really Kaito's girlfriend? Luka still preferred to think positive and not give up. She would never give up on him. Her one true love.


	7. Happy Birthday Kaito

February 15. Luka texted most of her schoolmates. She told them to get ready for Kaito's birthday. She wanted to give Kaito the best birthday that he will ever have. Since Kaito was very popular too, many people liked Luka's plan. She really wanted her plan to work. She really wanted to make Kaito happy.

February 16. Everybody was talking about the event. They were also busy preparing. Everybody especially Luka was looking forward to it. Neru and Luka finally became friends too. Everything went well.

February 17. Finally, it was Kaito's birthday! Everyone went to school early. They were all sitting on their proper seats while talking to each other. When Kaito arrived, he was really surprised. As he walked at the corridors, there were booth stands for him. There was a booth with his favorite food ice cream. Booths where you can take stuffs that are blue, his favorite color for free. Booths where you can see pictures of him. Booths where you can see his friends' messages for him and many more. Even though it was like that, it was just so quiet. When he entered the room, everyone surprised him and yelled "Happy Birthday Kaito-kun!" You can see in his eyes that he was really happy. "T..thank you everyone." "You are very welcome Kaito-kun." "Okay! Everybody fall in line!" Kiyoteru demanded. Everyone hurriedly fell in line and headed to the school's multipurpose hall. Many people, especially Kaito's admirers performed presentations for him. It was a long yet happy program.

"Everything is going well. Luka-san's plan really worked." Leon told Lola.

"Yeah. How did those people practiced in such a short time anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe they already did those plays or dances before and decided to perform them again. Who cares? Everything is a snap."

"Well yeah. This is just so awesome."

Everyone was done performing. It was gift giving! Everyone was just approaching Kaito. It seemed like Kaito wanted to get away from the people. Was he annoyed? Gift giving was finally over. Lastly, Luka went up the stage.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for participating in this special event. I would also like to wish Kaito-kun a happy birthday too. I have something to tell all of you. Everyone, especially Kaito-kun, I.."

But even before Luka could speak up, Miku accidentally slipped on a wet floor and shouted. Kaito hurriedly went to help her stand up. She got a bruise on her forehead. She saw Kaito whispering something to Miku and they hugged each other. Kaito kissed Miku's bruise. It melted Luka's heart. But for everyone not to notice, she continued speaking.

"I.. I am glad that this really worked out well. A day dedicated to Kaito-kun. Thank you very much everyone."

She ran down the backstage and whimpered. She was really broken-hearted. She wiped her tears away. The program was over so they went back to the classroom and got back to their lessons. After school, Luka was all quiet. She got home and saw a picture of her and her four best friends. She frowned. "My life was so much better when I haven't met him yet. I've never been this sad before." She said in her thoughts. She spent the rest of the day thinking. It was night time. She was still thinking but decided to sleep. Before she closed her eyes, she muttered

"Miku-san IS Kaito-kun's girlfriend."


	8. Reunited

Everyone was talking about Kaito's birthday. They were all happy. Unlike all the other days, Kaito was very talkative that day. When Luka entered the room, everyone was kinda shocked. After Luka entering the room, Kiyoteru went in too. When he looked at Luka, he was a little shocked too. Deep silence occurred.

"Why did she put her big eyeglasses back? She might lose some of her admirers you know?" Lily whispered to Teto.

"Well, I know. But it's not really a big deal right? Her hair and her cute earrings are still there. And she didn't put back her braces back too. But I wonder why she put them back on."

Before Luka sat down, she spoke up.

"Classmates, I know that… you don't like me when I'm wearing these glasses but my best friends do. You know what? Popularity can never replace them in my heart. I'd rather be insulted, teased and belittled everyday than to be hated by them. It's not like I don't want to be friends with you guys anymore but… I'd rather lose all of you than to lose them."

Tears were forming in Rin, Len, Gakupo and Meiko's eyes. Kiyoteru smiled.

"Luka-san, we promise that we will never make fun of you and your friends again. We accept you for who you really are. We're sorry. You're such an amazing girl." Neru stated.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"Okay. We all know that Luka-san is an amazing girl. And sexy. But we need to study our lessons people!"

Kiyoteru started to teach. Few hours have passed and it was time for them to take their recess. Luka walked towards her old friends' table.

"Is there still a room for me here?" she asked.

Meiko hugged her. "You'll always have a room here. We're sorry Luka-san."

"Yeah. We're sorry!" the twins said.

"I'm sorry too." Gakupo murmured.

All of them became emotional.

"I'm sorry too guys. I became such a jerk. I love you guys."

"We love you too." The four replied.

They wiped their tears.

"So Gakupo-kun, we're okay now?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. I understand now. Sorry again about before."

"It's ok."

"But uhm, can you kiss me?"

"Gakupo-kun…"

Gakupo giggled "I know. I know. Just kidding."

Luka kissed Gakupo's cheek. "So is that enough for you to be my bestest friend again?"

Gakupo blushed "More than enough!"

All of them laughed. After school, they went to the mall and celebrated Luka's come back together. They all had a good time. She spent most of her times with her best friends again. And from that day on, she started to avoid Kaito even if it hurts her. She still loved him. But she thought that it was better if she stayed away from him. Though she loved him, she still thought that she needed to be apart from him. And let him live his happy life with Miku.

Many days have passed. It was the last three weeks of classes! She told her friends about him living with Luki in Paris at the end of the year. They were sad but also happy for her. One day after class, Gakupo walked home together with Luka.

"Luka-san, I just noticed. Have you been avoiding Kaito-kun?"

"Huh? Uhm… Well, Yeah."

"But why?"

"I don't love him anymore."

"But Luka-san, you need to confess. You might never see him again after this year."

"I know that."

"Luka-san, you really need to confess. He needs to know what you feel about him."

"Gakupo-kun, I don't love him anymore."

"Lie"

Luka laughed "Who needs a blue-haired freak anyway right?"

Gakupo poked his cheeks "Blue-haired freak huh? But deep inside, mmmmm… You know what I mean." Then he laughed.

"Hey. I was kinda pissed off when I found out the truth. I can say bad stuff to him now."

"Sheesh. If you say so Luka-saaaan." Gakupo teased.

Luka just smiled but saying in her thoughts

_**"Yes I still love him so much."**_


	9. Love In The Rain

It was Tuesday in the afternoon. They had no classes since all of the teachers had a one day meeting. Luka was walking with her friends at the park. It was a very fair day but then dark clouds started to cover the sky. It's a good thing that all of them except Gakupo brought umbrellas. They saw Kaito sitting alone in the park bench.

"Luka-san. Kaito-kun is alone. You can confess to him now." Gakupo whispered.

Luka blushed "Gakupo-kun, I said that I don't love him anymore."

Meiko grinned "Aww come on. Don't disappoint Gakupo-kun. He is setting you free because he wants to make you happy. You've done everything just for Kaito-kun to notice you. You're leaving so don't give up now."

"Yeah!" the twins cheered.

The sky was getting darker and darker. Kaito didn't seem to care. Suddenly, Gakupo snatched Luka's umbrella.

"Sorry Luka-san but this is the only way." Then he ran away with Meiko, Rin and Len.

"Hey guys, wait!"

She was about to chase them but Kaito called her.

"Luka-sama!"

She turned around and saw Kaito running towards her. "Kaito-kun?"

When he got in front of Luka, he just held her hands and looked at her in the eyes. It started to rain but they didn't move a bit. They were just looking at each other. Kaito smiled.

"Luka-sama. I heard that… my birthday celebration was your idea. T…Thank you."

"Kaito-kun." She said with her voice wavering and started to whimper.

Kaito's eyes widened "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Is there a problem?"

Luka pushed Kaito away. "You! You are my problem! I did everything. I did everything for you to notice me. I made myself beautiful. I made myself popular. I became friends with your friends. I won a swimming contest. I almost lost my best friends for good. I bought a very expensive silver watch. I planned a special day. All of those things, Kaito-kun! All of those things are just for you. I don't know why you're so blind."

Tears were forming on Kaito's eyes too. "Luka-sama, if you just know. You didn't really need to do all of those. I've always loved you since the first time I saw you. You don't know how much I had to force myself not to tell you. You don't know… how much I had to resist everything. I am so tight-lipped so all I can do is give you a gaze that says _I love you _every time you turn to me."

"K..Kaito-kun…"

"You almost fell to the ground at the cafeteria on my first day here. I caught you. I didn't want to let go but everyone would notice. I took off your glasses and suggested you to take off your braces too. I wanted people to stop laughing at you. Not just that. I wanted to have something that you own. Until now, I have your old eyeglasses in a special case in my house."

"You do?"

"You became very popular indeed. But it became harder for me to confess. You had tons of admirers so I was afraid that you'd reject me. I left a box of imported candies inside your locker. It was just my pure luck that Gakupo-kun also had them too so I declined my confession. Again, I was about to try confessing to you but… I heard Gakupo-kun told you that he loves you too. I ran away. I know that you've been friends with him for a long time so I guess that you developed your feelings for him too."

"Kaito-kun, that's absurd."

"I was very happy when I received the silver watch from you. I gave you a bouquet of tulips and a box of imported chocolates. How cheap. It was so perfect that Piko-kun was absent. I told you that it was from him. But I want you to know that it came from my heart. In fact, I almost got hit by a giant truck when I went to the tulip garden to pick the freshest ones. On my birthday, I tried to confess again. I thought that maybe if I tell it to you on my birthday, you'd give me your heart as a birthday gift but there was too many people and I couldn't get away from them."

"H...Honestly?"

"Honestly! And the day after that, you got new eyeglasses. I thought that it would be much easier for me to tell you since you'd lose some of your admirers but no. You were avoiding me and I didn't know why. Until now, I don't know why. Luka-sama… I finally got the chance to talk to you. I… I… I love you. I've been loving you all these times."

Luka became more emotional "I... love you too. But…"

"But?"

"How about Miku-san? Aren't you two together?"

Kaito coughed "Me and Miku? Together? That would be horribly disgusting!"

"Huh? Why? Miku-san is pretty, kind, friendly and amazing."

"I agree but… she's my sister!"

"Sister? She is Miku HATSUNE and you are Kaito SHION. How could you be siblings?"

"Well, we have different fathers. Our mom, my dad and her dad were childhood friends. My mom said that my dad died when I was a baby and Miku's dad confessed his love for her so they got married and Miku was born."

"So she isn't your girlfriend?"

"No. Talking about Miku kinda ruined the moment."

"Sorry about that. I misunderstood. I was avoiding you because I thought that she was your girlfriend."

"Well, forget about it."

Luka smiled "I love you Kaito-kun."

Kaito held Luka's cheeks "I love you too. Anyway, this will be my first time kissing a girl. I'm still hoping that you'll find it good."

Luka blushed and closed her eyes. Before everything, Kaito stared at her face for a little longer then he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips was softer than he imagined. The kiss lasted quite long. They stopped locking lips due to lack of air. Kaito took a deep breath then gave her a quick peck again. They hugged each other. They didn't care even if there were some people looking at them.

"So, you're my chick now right?" he asked.

"You bet." She answered.

"Well since you are now, can I kiss you again?"

Luka's face was so red "S…sure"

"Don't be shy now. After all, I'm your boyfriend."

She smiled "Maybe you're right."

"Come here you." Kaito said and then he showered her with kisses.

It was the best night for the two of them.


	10. Where Does The Time Go?

Kaito and Luka became a happy couple. Finally, Gakupo and Kaito became friends too. The last three weeks of class just became so perfect for all of them. Everyone was happy. Luka also told Kaito about her living with Luki at the end of the school year. Kaito felt bad about it but was still happy for her.

It was the last day of class. It was also the day of Luka's flight. Most of the students were kinda sad since they knew that Luka was leaving. Kiyoteru was sad too. They had a little farewell party for her. After that, Luka's 4 best friends and Kaito went to the airport with her. The twins were obviously crying but it seemed like they didn't want anyone to notice them. Meiko and Gakupo kept on checking if she forgot something. Kaito was just so quiet.

"Don't forget us Luka-san" the twins said.

"Me? Forget you? I don't think that's possible."

"Paper bags! Do you have paper bags with you? You might get dizzy and vomit."

"Yeah yeah. Meiko-san is right. Is your brother going to pick you up? You might have a jetlag."

Luka giggled. "Meiko-san, Gakupo-kun, everything is perfectly settled."

Meiko grinned. "That's good. Anyway, we'll just give you two some privacy. Come on guys." Then she walked away with the others.

Kaito frowned. "So, this is goodbye?"

"Hey… It's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"I know. Just don't forget about me okay?"

"I'll never forget about you."

"There are many handsome boys there in Paris. You know, I'm really scared that you'll forget about me and fall in love with another guy there."

Luka giggled. "Kaitooo, even if I encounter tons of them, you're the one that I love and nothing can ever change that. There are lots of pretty girls here too."

"Heh. For me, you are the prettiest girl in the world. And… I should've confessed my feelings for you earlier."

"I think so too."

"Take care always."

"You too. I want us to be together forever. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course I will. I promise."

"Promise?"

Kaito giggled "I promise."

Luka hugged him. "Goodbye Kaito-kun."

Kaito hugged her back "Bye Luka-sama."

"Hey guys! Come here!" Luka shouted.

Rin and Len tackled Luka "Luka-sama! We are really going to miss you."

"Me and Gaku freak too." Meiko said.

"Yeah…Luka-san"

"I will miss you guys too. Group hug!" Luka exclaimed as all of them compressed and hugged each other.

Suddenly, Luka's flight was called. She gathered her stuff and headed to the gate. She looked back and saw her loved ones waving at her. She waved back and looked away. She boarded the plane. As she took her seat, she whispered.

"Goodbye Japan. Goodbye Meiko-san. Goodbye Gakupo-kun. Goodbye Rin-chan and Len-kun. Goodbye…Kaito-kun. I'll always love you."

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

_10 years later… _

"So, until now, he's waiting for you?"

"Yeah. I think so. I don't know."

"Why don't you know? Don't you have his phone number or something?"

"He doesn't have a phone. Or I don't know. Maybe he has one now but he doesn't know my number. I'm too busy to go to the post office too."

"Ooooh. Maybe he's married now." Luki teased.

"Nii-san! Don't scare me like that."

Luki chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So, what happened to your friends now?"

"Gakupo-kun is now a famous storywriter. He's the one who wrote your favorite story, you know."

"Whaaaat? He wrote that?"

"Yeah. Meiko-san is now a professional doctor. Rin and Len are now teachers at a very high class academy here in Japan. Oh and I am going to meet them this coming Saturday. We will celebrate my come back."

"Hmmmm. Good. The plane is going down. I think we're almost there."

"Yeah."

Luki and Luka waited. By the time the plane landed, Luka hurriedly unboarded the plane and left poor Luki who got to carry all of their stuff behind. Luka saw her big brother struggling so she helped him. They got out of the airport and rented a luxury apartment near Luka's old school. She wanted to go to the park where Kaito confessed his feelings for her. Luki couldn't say no so he went to the park with Luka just to make sure that she's safe since he doesn't want any creepy boys hitting on his sister. As they walk together at the park, Luka saw a blue haired man sitting on the park bench.

"K...Kai…" she murmured.

"What?" Luki asked.

Luka pointed at Kaito. "Nii-san! That's Kaito."

"Ohhhh. I guess I'll be waiting for you right here."

"H...huh? What do you mean?"

"Go talk to him."

"T…talk?"

"Don't you want that?"

"I…I do."

"Then go."

Luka left Luki behind and walked towards Kaito.

"K…Kaito-kun. Hi."

"No way." He whispered. "Luka-sama?"

Luka tackled him. "Kaito-kuuuun! I missed you so much."

Kaito hugged her. "I missed you too, Luka-sama. More than you can ever imagine."

"Look at me, daddy! Look at me!" a kid riding a bicycle yelled.

"Way the go! But be careful alright?" Kaito yelled back.

Luka backed off and looked away with tears in her eyes. "I…I'm so sorry Kaito-kun. I d… didn't know t…that."

Kaito hugged her from behind "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't know that you already have a kid."

"Kid? Oh Luka-sama. You didn't change a bit. He's Miko. Miku and Piko's kid. He calls everyone who's older than him mommy or daddy."

Luka looked at Kaito again. "So… you're not married."

Kaito held her cheeks with his thumb wiping her tears away. "No I'm not."

"Y…you're single…r… right?"

"Oh. No. I'm currently in a relationship."

Luka frowned "Oh. I…"

Kaito gave her a soft kiss in the lips. "I've been waiting for my girlfriend to come back from Paris. And now that she's already here right in front of me," he said as he inserted a ring to Luka's finger.

"Ka…Kaito-kun."

"I can finally ask her to marry me."


End file.
